


For you, I'm Ready.

by multishowfan



Category: When Calls the Heart (TV)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Getting Together, Hands, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, hand placement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishowfan/pseuds/multishowfan
Summary: A little one shot that was inspired by the sneak peak and what I hope will happen. I hope you enjoy it!!
Relationships: Lucas Bouchard & Elizabeth Thatcher, Lucas Bouchard/Elizabeth Thatcher
Kudos: 5





	For you, I'm Ready.

“Why didn't you tell me?” I say, angrily as I approach her.  
“Lucas, what?”  
“Why didn’t you tell me.” I say, now looking directly into her eyes, “About my father.”  
“Oh, Lucas, I didn’t know how. I--” she says with a shake to her voice, that would normally break my heart to hear but right now I am too hurt and too angry to stop.  
“What do you mean you didn’t know how,” I snapped back.  
“You needed to hear it from your mother and--”  
“And what, Elizabeth.”  
“I couldn’t be the one to tell you. As much as I want to and as much as I knew you needed to know, I couldn’t do it. Because it would absolutely break my heart to see you hurting this much by something I told you.” she says reaching her hand out for my arm but I pull away.  
“Elizabeth,--”  
“Lucas,” she says, cutting me off, “please let me be here for you like you have been for me.” She reaches out again and this time I allow her to place her hand on my arm. After a moment I place my hand atop of hers.

After a moment of us standing in silence, I say “Thank you, Elizabeth. I’m sorry for getting so angry with you. I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you.”  
“Lucas, you never have to thank me. I will always be here for you. That’s what,” she pauses, “fr- I am here for.” she turns her hand in mine and fully grasps it. “Come let's go sit.”

We walk over to the bench outside of the saloon, never letting go of each other's hand. After we both sit she looks at me and slides closer to me. We continue to sit in silence until I am finally ready to talk.  
“I just truly don’t understand why he would leave.” I say as a tear escapes for the first time since my mother told me the truth.  
“I don’t know Lucas, people do the strangest things.”  
“I wish I could know why he did that. But I don't think I could speak to him after seeing what he did to my mother”  
“You don’t have to be ready now, but one day you will be and I will be with you through it all,” she says reaching up and hesitantly wiping the tear off of my face.

For the first time since we started talking I realized her hand was in mine and had been, and her other hand had just left my cheek, and I still felt the warmth on my face from where it was. And they both felt so natural and so perfect and I never wanted it to stop. I reach up my spare hand and touch her hair, “Elizabeth,” I say pausing not knowing what to say next.  
I ran my thumb over her hand between us and left both of our hands up “What does this mean for us.”  
“I’m not sure, whatever we want it to mean.” she says smiling shyly and giving my hand the slightest squeeze, “I know that I am ready now, and have been. Whenever you are.”  


I smile and lean forward slowly giving her time to change her mind, and give her a small kiss on the cheek. “For you, I’m ready.”


End file.
